


Measurements

by Meloenijs



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e05 Adam, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloenijs/pseuds/Meloenijs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Gwen found Ianto's diary instead of Jack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measurements

_Other security issues: The only thing out of place was Ianto’s diary, which I found in my office. Naturally, I gave it back to him immediately after reading through it. Several interesting factual errors in there - and I thought he would know how to convert inches to centimetres. You think you know someone...[(x)](http://iantos-desktop.livejournal.com/5939.html#cutid3)_

 

  
“Ianto?” Gwen approached him with a carefully constructed innocent look, given away only by the amusement twinkling in her eyes.  
Ianto offered her his polite I’ll-just-humour-you-for-now smile and tilted his head in a questioning manner.

“I found your diary. It was lying open on the sofa,” she said, widening her eyes minutely in shocked innocence.

“Did you?” He kept his expression blank, raising his eyebrow slightly. Mentally he was flipping through every entry, trying to discern what could cause Gwen to approach him like this.

“I don’t mean to pry, but you made some mistakes in your conversions,” she said, a smile threatening to break through. “One inch is 2,54 centimetres, not 1,54. ”

Ianto stared at her blankly. “Right you are. I’ll change it immediately,” he said, holding out his hand.  
Gwen hesitated before handing the diary over. As Ianto began to turn to leave however, she seemed to come to a decision.

“Is it really ten inches?” Gwen blurted out the question.  
When  Ianto turned back round to face her, she seemed shocked at her own boldness, yet not enough to squash her curiosity.

“It is,” Ianto nodded.  
Gwen’s eyes widened further. She seemed unable to stop, “That’s impressive. Does Jack like it?”  
Smirking, she brought her hand up as if to hide her expression.

“Jack doesn’t have much to say about it. It’s this or nothing.”

This caused Gwen to erupt in hysterical giggling.

He smiled at her as he said, “If you’re this interested, I could show you.”

Gwen immediately stopped giggling to stare at Ianto, shocked. “You would?”

“Sure. It’s nothing special. Give me a minute,” Ianto said. He turned round and walked into Jack’s office before he disappeared from Gwen’s sight.

Gwen stood nailed to her spot, amazed by what had just happened. Suddenly, she wasn’t so sure confronting Ianto had been a good idea.

Just as she was thinking about just going home, never mind anything Ianto might show her, Ianto returned.

“Gwen. Here we are, this is the photo frame that fits perfectly between the two cupboards in Jack’s place,” Ianto deadpanned, and handed her the frame.

Speechless for what felt the hundredth time in just a few minutes, Gwen accepted the frame and saw it was filled with candid snapshots of Jack and Ianto; judging by the grainy quality, mostly taken from the CCTV.

Her attention was fixed on the centre picture, a picture taken in a pub, showing Jack leaning on Ianto’s shoulder, eyes closed, Ianto looking at him with a look of pure affection. Gwen wondered absent-mindedly who’d taken this picture, and marvelled at Ianto in casual clothes.  
Glancing at the other pictures, each one showing clearly showing their fondness for one another, she realised she had completely misjudged their relationship.

“Oh.”

Ianto looked at her with a small smile, “Do you like it?”

“Yes! Yes, I do,” she stammered, “I’m sorry…”

“About what?” Ianto asked, eyes twinkling with amusement. He took back the frame and nodded once at Gwen, telling her he understood perfectly what she meant and had forgiven her.

He turned around a third time, leaving Gwen alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [my lj](http://meloenijs.livejournal.com/2332.html).


End file.
